


The Real Thing

by Cat_Moon



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: Starsky and Hutch share a very special day with their friends.





	The Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 1985. Don't remember if it was ever in a zine. Just unapologetic fluff. I don't write much of that, but it happens to the best of us every once in awhile...

Dave Starsky wiped his sweaty palms on his new black dress jeans, chastising himself on the strange case of nerves. Then he smiled. _It's kinda okay. Yeah, I like it. Fitting, after all. I got a right to be nervous. Never thought I'd be... _

Huggy Bear gave the smiling man a suspicious look. “Man smiling to himself like that -- definitely a bad sign." A calculated, teasing glint appeared in the elfin eyes. "Thinkin' about tonight?”

Starsky fervently hoped that he wasn't going to blush. “Goddamn you, Huggy…"

The Bear gave him a smile and a wink, then headed out the door. “I'd better get Blondie to hustle it up, you got people waitin'”

Starsky cursed himself, beginning wonder if it had been such a good idea after all. If he couldn't even face up to _Huggy _ without embarrassment...

_This is it, Starsky. Irrevocable step. Got ya scared shitless, too._

He'd never felt that before, the realization that all the others were just a game had come only months ago. This time...the real thing.

He shook his head in wonder to find himself in such a situation. Suddenly all the things that he had never been able to understand made sense: How a lover could also be a friend, wanting to give someone _all_ of you, without holding back – he'd always been guilty of that... and nervous grooms. All the things he was supposed to feel when totally in love for keeps, he was feeling finally now. All directed at a tall blond man. His partner. _ Who better? _ It was awe inspiring.

Starsky fidgeted, wondering if Hutch was almost ready, needing to do something besides stand there and wait. _We joked about who'd keep who waiting... I think ya did this on purpose, babe._

Huggy raced in. “Okay, showtime.”

Followed closely by a blond vision. Starsky noted with some surprise the almost innocent shyness. Their eyes met briefly but warmly, and Starsky approvingly appraised the familiar body, clothed in a soft white velvet shirt and matching jeans.

White. “You're crass, Hutchinson.”

"You're the one's always said you liked me in white.”

Huggy tapped Starsky's shoulder. “If you and the blushing virgin are ready...” He was clearly the impatient organizer of the gathering.

“Huggy!” They spoke simultaneously, both turning beseeching eyes on him, but the skinny best man remained immobile beside the door, oblivious to any discomfort.

"Ready?” Starsky gestured toward the door, acknowledging to himself his nervous excitement. One side of Hutch's mouth turned up in a slight smile. "Always figured we'd each be best man at the other's wedding, huh?”

Starsky drank in the smile. And it felt right. "I like it better _this_ way.” _This is it, babe._

They paused a moment outside before starting down to the beach, surveying the scene before them. This was no uncomfortable copy of a traditional wedding. They didn't need that. Just a few close friends, carefully selected meaningful words. An affirmation of their commitment to each other. _Me and Thee._

Starsky gazed at Hutch. The sunlight seemed to seek him out purposefully. The center of the universe. And in that space of time, no one else existed for David Michael Starsky. Yet he knew in the deepest part of his heart that no one else ever had. He was no longer nervous or doubtful. Whatever was to come, they would face it together. Had long ago, even as just friends, vowed to tackle life together.

_When were we ever _ _ **just** _ _ friends?_

This day was a realization of all their years together –- those in the past, and those that would come in the future. He wanted this. He was ready.

Hutch smiled, and Starsky found himself matching it. He slipped his hand into his partner's, and they made their way to the beach. Toward the future.

Together.

**The end**

6/9/85


End file.
